


Starker Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1: Sleepy Peter and hopelessly in love Tony.2: Peter sings President Tony Stark a happy birthday song.3: Peter calls Tony early in the morning to tell him something urgent.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 70





	1. Sleepy Sunlight

**Nothing but shameless fluff in this one.**

Sunlight peeked through Tony and Peter’s bedroom window. Peter whined and shifted under the covers, leaning into the warmth of Tony’s body. Peter huffed, the sunlight getting into his eyes.

“Tony,” Peter said, voice cracking. When there was no response, Peter shook Tony a bit.

Tony groaned, “Yeah, babe?”

“Can you close the curtains?” Peter whispered, his hot breath on Tony’s chest. Tony shuddered.

He nodded and got up, tripping over his low-hanging pajama bottoms. Peter watched, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t strain yourself, Tony,” Peter joked.

Tony huffed, “Ha, _ha_.”

Tony shut the curtains and sighed, “There you go, your highness.”

Peter snuggled back into his bed, contentment settling in his veins when Tony’s warmth returned to his back. Tony whispered in his ear, “The things I do for you, babe.”

Peter laughed, “Oh, poor baby.”

“Go to bed,” Tony said, low rasp in his voice rumbling through Peter’s soul.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, 3000.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Happy Birthday, Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker, a renowned actor and singer known for his beauty, sings President Stark a celebratory song for his birthday. Much to Mrs. Stark's dismay. Loosely based off of Marilyn Monroe and John F. Kennedy.

“We have a very special guest tonight, here to sing our president a song. Peter Parker!”

The spotlight illuminated an empty spot on the stage and the thumping drums quickly quieted. Peter was late to the president’s party.

Rhodey - President Stark’s vice president - awkwardly paced around the podium before laughing, “Let it be said that our guest doesn’t need an introduction.”

Rhodey looked to the spotlight and waited, Peter was absent still.

Rhodey laughed with the crowd as he continued, “But I’ll give him one anyway, Peter is an extraordinary singer and actor. He has had many achievements in his life. And he is one of the most important people to our president.”

Then the spotlight caught Peter sprinting on stage, his sparkling suit catching the light from all angles. Rhodey stepped aside, allowing Peter to be at the podium. On Peter’s shoulder was a white fur coat that Rhodey took off for him. The crowd gasped at his shining suit and cheered at his mere presence.

“Mr. President,” Rhodey said, “from the late Peter Parker.” 

Peter softly apologized to Rhodey as he took the microphone. His smile was wide and his eyes shone brightly. He was the only person on stage, eyes glued on him. The crowd’s cheers and applauds turned into roars. It would’ve been overwhelming had Peter not been used to it. 

As Peter stood at the podium he looked out into the crowd and right there, front and center, was Tony Stark. Peter’s honey-brown eyes met with President Stark’s dark umber eyes. He had a soft smile, that reflected in his eyes. Next to him though, was President Stark’s less than amused wife Virginia. She stared at Peter, her cold, calculating blue eyes pierced Peter. He smiled at her, trying to ease both of their tension before he sang. He looked from her back to President Stark whose smile had dimmed, but not disappeared.

Peter waited, letting the crowd’s clapping fade and their cheers turn into silence. When all that was left were quiet whispers, the pianist began playing a soft tune and Peter began singing, his melodic voice filling the air:

“ _Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday Mr. President,_

_Happy birthday to you._

_Thanks, Mr. President_

_For all the things you’ve done_

_The battles that you’ve won_

_The way you deal with US steel_

_And our problems by the ton._

_We thank you, so much._ ”

Peter smiled as his song finished and he cheered, “Everybody! Happy Birthday!” He jumped and clapped, a wide smile on his face. 

The soft piano of Peter’s song faded into the booming sound of Happy Birthday as multiple people brought out the giant birthday cake for President Stark. Peter walked off stage, looking back at President Stark with adoring eyes.

“Now,” the announcer said, “for the president.”

President Stark stepped on the stage with a wide grin. He looked at Peter who was shadowed in the darkness. Peter smiled up at him, hugging his fur coat closer. He had ‘borrowed’ some of Tony’s cologne and sprayed it on the coat. As Peter listened to Tony’s thank you speech, the low baritone of his voice fizzled into a warm instrumental and lulled him into a state of delusional contentment.

Then, Tony’s speech was over and he walked over to Virginia and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded with resentful resignment. He turned away from her and grabbed a drink, it was then when Peter realized he had been staring.

Peter snapped his head away the second Tony turned to look at him, but Peter didn’t hide his smile. Peter took a drink from a waiter’s tray, despite already taking multiple shots before the song. The alcohol helped curb his anxiety - being the president’s secret affair was stressful. And ‘secret’ was a generous word to call the affair.

When Peter looked over at the president again, Tony was speed-walking toward him. It made Peter giggle a two-prong giggle.

“Peter,” Tony said, rushing to Peter’s side, “that was quite the performance you put on.”

Peter smiled, “Thank you, Mr. President, I’ve been practicing.”

Tony went silent for a moment, his warm eyes scanning Peter before saying, “I don’t think _anyone’s_ beauty can compare to yours, darling.”

Peter’s face was an inferno as he said, “Beauty within is the most important thing a young man can have.”

“I’m sure your blood cells are the most beautiful of any humans, dear,” Tony said, sipping some of his whiskey. The glass, however, could not hide his smirk.

Peter sighed, “You are a pest, dear President.”

“As I’m told every day by colonel Rhodes himself,” Tony said.

“To be fair, he’s got a point.”

Tony smiled, “You two, always ganging up on me.”

“Aw,” Peter teased, “did I hurt little old Stark’s feelings?”

“Okay, okay,” Tony said, “first of all, I’m not little, secondly, I’m not old - shut up -”

Peter giggled as he took a sip of his cocktail.

“And thirdly, I don’t have feelings,” Tony continued. 

Peter hummed, “You have feelings for me. Right?” To phrase it as a question was only a formality, at the end of the day they both knew the answer.

“Of course,” Tony whispered, his voice rasped with raw emotion. His eyes, however, were not so quiet about his love for Peter. They shone like crystals whenever they landed on Peter’s face and they brightened instantly whenever Peter talked. Tony’s eyes doomed him. Tony’s heart, his _soul_ gathered in his warm brown eyes and they reached out to Peter.

Peter snapped back into reality and realized. He realized that he was close to Tony, so very close to Tony. It made Peter’s heart thump in his chest and made his heart ache. But, this was reality, and Peter and Tony were doomed to be a shadowed affair hidden from the public eye, so Peter stepped back. His legs felt like lead as he moved them. Peter’s body screamed to touch Tony, to hold him close and dear and never let him go. Peter’s mind patiently reminded him that he was in a long line of people who wanted Tony. Peter was just _lucky_.

Tony didn’t move, he only smiled and sighed, “You are welcome to visit me in my hotel suite, Peter, I’d love to have you.”

“You’d love to have my company, Tony, you’d love to have my company,” Peter said, “we’re in public.”

“Which is why I’m inviting you to my hotel room,” Tony said.

Peter nodded, “Sounds delightful, Mr. President.”

Only a mere hour later, multiple news outlets were reporting on the scandal with multiple ‘insider’ pictures of Tony guiding Peter up a hefty flight of stairs. Each picture was a rare public documentation of their love for one another. 

In the hotel room, Tony and Peter ignored them. The outside world meant little when they were in their bubble. They basked in their moments of domestic bliss, wishing life had brought them together in different circumstances, so they could fully bathe in each other’s love. 

Tony watched Peter, eyes full of adoration, fingers tracing the delicate edge of Peter’s jawline. Tony whispered, “The world is ours tonight.” Peter smiled and leaned in to breathe in Tony’s cologne.

“Tony,” Peter began, breath catching in his throat.

“Yes?”

Peter pulled away from him and his head hanged low. He took a few breaths as his heart raced and his mind flooded. Peter looked up, gazed into Tony’s soul and whispered, “I love you.”

Even if Tony never said it back, Peter could see it. It was like butterflies dancing in the air and ocean tides beating against the shore: it was the natural beauty of their love. Two souls filled with aching and yearning and longing, finally finding each other and reaching out to one another from across the universe. 

Silence sang for some time before Tony leaned into Peter’s neck. His hot breath painting Peter like a work of art. Tony’s mouth brushed against Peter’s ear and, just as Peter felt resigned, Tony whispered:

“I love you too.”

Peter pulled back and reached up to land a kiss on Tony’s lips. Tony reciprocated easily, he held Peter close. Their lips moved in perfect time and their hearts beat on the same rhythm. They were intertwined and there was no going back. 

Tony pulled from the kiss and said breathlessly, “I think I’m meant to be with you.”

Peter smiled, “I know that wherever you are, I belong there with you.”

Tony leaned in to kiss Peter again. He whispered against Peter’s lips, “We’ll find each other again, someday, if I have to travel through all of time itself.”

“I would do the same for you, Tony,” Peter said, “as long as in the end, I get to be with you.”

Tony nodded, “You will, somehow. I’ll find a way.”

“I believe you,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck as Tony held onto Peter’s hips. They slowly shifted into a calm sway. Soft piano music played from a stereo in the background. Peter felt like he was floating as if he were the weight of clouds drifting in the sky. Tony used one hand to pet hair out of Peter’s face.

Peter sighed, “I wish I could be in your arms forever.”

Tony nodded and spun Peter in a small circle. Peter giggled and landed back in Tony’s chest. They both began laughing as Tony held onto Peter as if he were a young deer learning to walk.

They calmed down, eventually, and they continued to look at one another. Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and gently guided him to the balcony. Tony admired Peter again. The dark sky dotted with bright stars served to illuminate Peter’s endless beauty.

Tony held both of Peter’s hands in his and looked down as he whispered, “I love you. I wish I could promise you more than my love, but I’m stuck and I’m sorry. I owe you so much more than you receive.”

“Being able to hold you like this is enough for me,” Peter said, trying to hold back tears, “I love you too, Tony, nothing will change that.”

Tony leaned in and kissed Peter, their promise of love imprinted on the backdrop of the endless night sky. Only the stars and moon saw what they truly meant to each other that night and many other nights after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Peter Wakes Tony Up At 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls Tony early in the morning to tell Tony something urgent.

Tony woke up to his phone ringing. The loud alarm giving him a pavlovian reaction of disgust and near anguish. He groaned, stumbling over himself to pick it up and answer it, when - on the other end - was a familiar voice:

“Mr. Stark!” 

Peter was calling him at 3 in the morning, his voice was frantic. That was enough on its own to send Tony into cardiac arrest, but Peter marked the call as ‘URGENT.’ The alarm wouldn’t have gone off otherwise.

“Kid,” Tony said, already preparing to kill someone, “what’s wrong?”

“Santa is a communist,” Peter said, deathly serious.

Tony paused, then looked at his phone and wondered if he just experienced momentary insanity because  _ what the fuck _ ?

“Excuse me?” Tony asked as he rubbed his forehead in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain from his suddenly forming migraine.

“I said,” Peter began, “Santa is a communist. He’s giving out gifts to everyone equally.”

Tony sighed, “We can talk about this later. Go to bed.”

“Do you get what I’m saying, Mr. Stark?” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, mostly trying to end the conversation.

Peter cheered, “Great!”

Then the line went dead. Tony put his phone on the nightstand next to him and laid back down on his bed. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was silly, but I hope you liked it anyway. Honestly, the most unrealistic part about it is the fact Tony was asleep lol.


End file.
